


Ugly Holiday Sweaters

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine everyone from Iwatobi and Samezuka wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and having a Christmas party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Holiday Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I know it's March but a shit ton of stuff has happened the past few months and I was only able to write a few things but not really edit or work on them. I wanted to upload this during the holiday season but that obviously didn't happen so I'm uploading all I have now. Please enjoy this super late short idea.

Imagine everyone from Iwatobi and Samezuka wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and having a Christmas party together.

  It’s definitely Nagisa’s idea to do this and even though only a few people were willing to go along with the idea (those few people being Kisume, Kou, MoMo, Mama Makoto, and Seijuurou), everyone ends up wearing an ugly sweater.

  The first year they do this, they bought sweaters from the mall and it just hilarious. Rei’s dying because every sweater is not beautiful enough while Sousuke refuses to take part in this (even though he’s shopping with them). Rin, who’s also reluctant in wearing a sweater, keeps teasing Sousuke though by telling him to wear either the most horrendous sweaters or sexy Christmas lingerie. Haru isn't putting up much of a fight, but he's definitely not helping since he won't pick a sweater. Nagisa’s just dragging Nitori, bless my child since he can't refuse anything, around and making him try on sweaters -from the girl’s section.

  Seijuro and MoMo also fight for Kou’s attention for most of the time and since it’s Christmas time she decides to be nice. So she lets them decide on her sweater and buy her food as she ogles at the guys, that aren't her brother’s friends, who are shopping. Then there's poor Makoto who’s just trying to be responsible and keep everyone from getting kicked out. In the end, Mama Makoto manages to get everyone a sweater that don't make any of them puke.

  After a week or two, it’s finally time for the Christmas party. They have it at Haru’s house and spend a few days decorating the place. There's not a inch in the house that doesn't have tinsel, fake snow, or a decoration on it. Everyone pitches in to buy food and for a few hours everyone is actually having fun. They’re all enjoying the holiday season despite what they’re wearing.

  Towards the end of the night though, someone -Nagisa- suggests they should to a Christmas picture so they won't forget this moment. It brings back most people’s hate for the sweaters but they still do it. All of them crowd together and smile for the camera... many, many, many times because someone is either blinking or not ready.

  After too many flashes and minutes of sitting in the same position with an overly broad smile, the 11 of them take a decent picture. This wraps up the party so everyone helps cleans up then head home. The next few days they’re all way too busy to really talk about it, other than a few texts here and there, since they’re with their families. It’s not until the first week of the new year that they can all get together and reminiscence the party. No matter what anyone says, they all enjoyed it.

  Until the next year when Nagisa suggests they make their own sweaters and everyone groans but still does it.

  After that point it became a tradition for all of them to get together for an ugly Christmas sweater party.

  #SquadGoals


End file.
